


Happy Birthday, Little King

by kouaka



Series: I Will Be Always At Your Side [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: Noctis spends his birthday alone though a surprise awaits!





	Happy Birthday, Little King

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Noct! I am late!

Ever since he could remember, Noctis was always woken up with a kiss or when he was still a boy a lick. Nyx had started this little tradition since he was a baby and after some time a kiss, would be given before his knight said happy birthday into Noctis’s ear in his mother tongue. However, on his eighteenth birthday, that was not the case. There was no kiss, in fact when he finally awoke, Noctis was met with an empty bed. What had awaken him was an insistent knocking at the door. 

He groaned and noticed then that Stella’s room which was connected to his own in the Citadel was open. He peeked inside to see her bed made already and in fact her room as neatly organized as always like her other bedroom at his apartment. Noctis felt disappointment in recalling Stella still having classes and being polite as always had thought better then to wake him. He felt lonely in that moment in seeing two people he considered more his home then his actual rooms gone. He was more confused on Nyx simply disappearing with no warning but he shook it off and left to answer the door.

Ignis met him at the door with an irritated expression. Perfect start to a birthday.

“How is it that Stella, an eight year old can be on time while you cannot?”

“That’s because my little star is more mature and more an adult then her guardians.” Noctis answered despite knowing it was a rhetorical question. 

Ignis merely sighed and left to prepare Noctis’s suit for the day. For his eighteenth birthday, he was to spent the day with his father doing visits as prince and reaching this age it was required to do so. Well, on the bright side he could finally spent some time with his father after so long as well as with Asteria. H hardly saw them anymore and if he and Nyx were honest Stella saw them more then the pair ever did. 

As he thought this, a gently tap was heard at the door. Ignis immediately responded to it and gave a rare smile which already told Noctis who it was.

“Good morning, Lady Asteria.” Ignis greeted with a small bow to which a gentle chuckled was heard.

“My dear Iggy. I have told you a great many times to not call that for I assure you I am not one.” Asteria replied while patting Ignis’s hand. 

“I disagree entirely and therefore will call you as such.”

Asteria smiled in gratitude before entering the room carrying a long item wrapped in a black cloth with gold markings and looking around before spotting Noctis. 

“there’s my little myshka.” she said and walked forth to put the item down on his bed before opening her arms to him and Noctis responded in likeness to the hug. 

“Happy Birthday. May the Goddess of Death, Etros bestow many blessings upon you as well as the guardians.” she greeted and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you, Mamochka.”

Asteria’s lips twitched a little at the title but said nothing and happily grabbed the item once more and held it out to Noctis, who should surprise.

“I was granted one special honor today and I hope it pleases you as I thought over on who you were to make it represent you well.”

Noctis made a confused expressions but nonetheless accepted the item and gently unwrapped it to show surprise. Within the cloth was a sword but with the hilt looking like an engine. He couldn’t help but marvel at the work of it and even Ignis showed amazement at the blade itself.

“Engine blade, is what I called it. Did something new seeing as you are of a newer generation and you do love cars.” Asteria implication made Noctis look to her with a look of gratitude.

“Thank you, so much.”

“It is of no problem. I love to forge weapons more then anything. And I once was honored to make your father’s so I believe it is right that I do this.” Asteria expressed and Noctis simply smiled when he noted that her clothing was her traveling garments.

“Are we heading out?” 

Asteria gave suddenly an apologetic smile and Noctis’s heart dropped even more. 

“I am afraid I need to go out to check on something in Lestallum and Cor is coming with me I am afraid. I am sorry Noctis. I know it is a lot worse with Nyx being out in the field and Stella’s visit to Galahd being today.” 

At that Noctis’s expression showed shock before anger took over.

“What?!”

“I am sorry Drautos needed all his best glaives and called Nyx late at night. and I thought you had remembered today was the annual visit to Galahd for Stella.”

Noctis looked down and immediately looked too sad. Asteria and Ignis shared looks before she cupped his cheek. 

“You know Nyx will be back before you know it and Stella will be back tomorrow morning. I am sorry myshka.”

Noctis shook his head and simply cupped her hand.

“Be careful okay. Safe travels.” 

Asteria left then with a sad smile and Ignis told Noctis to shower which Noctis did though his thoughts were now full of concern. Nyx probably had decided not to make him worry but now he was. Though as he felt their mental empathetic link he couldn’t feel any pain or better yet it felt completely empty. As for Stella, he had planned to visit Galahd with her and Nyx but it appeared it had passed by him.

Stepping out, he prepared himself with Ignis’s help and together the pair made their way to breakfast. It had been quite a while since he had been in the Citadel’s dining room. He sat at the end and was served and waited patiently as usual for his father. It was nearly thirty minutes in when a messenger came though the doors and directly to Ignis. Noctis waited patiently when he noticed the pinched expression on Specs’s face he didn’t need to ask.

“Your father has been occupied with other meetings, I am afraid your highness. The visits will have to be done with you alone.”

Now Noctis knew today wasn’t his birthday, today was the day he dies.

xxx

“Alright, this will be easy. Simply visiting a number of schools and hospitals with children and some of the animal centers you, yourself have made foundations too. Also, we will visit some of the elderly homes and some openings.”

Noctis internally cringed at the ideas of openings and dealing with older people. Animals and children were always so much friendlier and easier to speak with them. He couldn’t help but see today as a nightmare seeing as he will be simply Prince Noctis of Lucis. Not just himself. Worse is no one would be present. Asteria and Cor gone to deal with some of the other cities’ affairs. His father caught in meetings. Stella in Galahd being trained for dream and star seering. And Nyx…out in the field doing what he could to keep the dangers away from Insomnia. 

“Okay, let’s do this then.” Noctis said and Ignis gave a look before nodding. However as they headed out they noticed two dark figures coming up their way.

“Umbra. Pryna.” Noctis muttered and noted the bundles the messengers was carrying and he bent down to meet the the other. Umbra and Pryna in turn licked his face and let Noctis shake their paws.

Carefully, he untied the bundles from the pair and before noted the the separate notebooks. He took the sister’s notebook first and opened it to see the message.

Dearest Noctis,  
I am happy to see that you have completed a new year. I can only assume that the duty of prince will become a little harder, I already experienced it myself. But I am glad to see that you are well and healthy as well as greatly loved. I wish I was there personally to give you a hug as when we were children but fate had other plans. So, in my place I will instead allow Pryna to give you a gift in my place. I hope you remember these as if I recall Nyx asked that I deliver them to you as well. Noctis may the stars watch over you. Write to me soon. 

-Luna-

—Myshka,  
I hope you are well. You know as much as I want to the one hugging you to my chest I can only write you this. Remember, how I always wrote letters instead of using my phone? Yes, well I am quite enjoying this more then I should when you think about the circumstances that led to this but well I was always more different in that case. Either way, I am glad you’re eighteen! You are actually legal to you know what even though you already well you know. My brother better be taking care of you or else. Oh, but I know him to be a smitten puppy with you. Aw, speaking of volk, he asked me and Luna to send these to you and we sent in our own little gifts. I know that the one thing that would make you happy after all this time is knowing we are well. Oh, and mind sending Pryna over to Chocobo! I am sure he’ll be happy to see her after so long. 

Love, Sellie

Noctis smiled at the messages from his two sister figures. He opened the bundle to see fresh sylleblossoms within the packet with a purple ribbon wrapped around them. Also, in the bundle was a picture with Selena and Luna hugging one another with Pryna in the middle. They looked well and Noctis chuckled at the sketch of him and Nyx when younger. He had to give it to Selena for her photogenic memory. He then turned to Umbra and unwrapped the bundle on him which held a bouquet of stargazers the small red star shaped flowers glowed briefly before dulling. He pulled his and Nyx’s personal notebook which the girls had given to them when Nyx went out on field missions and couldn’t be on his phone to speak. He opened it at where the marker was at and read.

Little King, 

I am sorry I didn’t send a message or anything, I know asshole move. You’re lucky Umbra followed me and did what he could to help me salvage your day. Or at least forgive me for it. Happy eighteenth birthday, my little king which in case you ever wonder I will not ever stop calling you as such. Forever and ever, will you always by my little king. So, as a gift the flowers of your liking. Sylleblossoms for which where we both healed together and Stargazers to which where we enjoyed a different home. The guardians especially Carbuncle were more then happy to give these to you and maybe you will notice the little magic the goddess bestowed upon them. The magic will passover to the sylleblossoms so they will glow and stay fresh for sometime. I swear I will come back to you as I always have every single time. I know this isn’t much but I love you and as soon as I get home to you love, I will do what I can to show you how much I love you and happy that you are here with me. So, until then please enjoy your day.

Love, Your Knight

“I guess, you’re forgiven.” smiled Noctis while gently taking hold of the bouquets he gently patted both dogs and nodded to them. 

Taking cue both left but to a different direction then what Noctis assumed. Looking to the flowers, he gently nuzzled loving the gentle feel of the petals onto his skin. He then turned to Ignis and gave a more determined expression.

“Let’s get this done.”

Ignis smiled and nodded to Star which was ready for them. 

With that Noctis spent the rest of the day posing with smiles and hanging with the specific groups he was visiting. The tv news reporters kept up with questions and taking pictures and recording him, watching him. He was really glad Ignis was there for he was sure that he would’ve failed answering all these questions which were mostly to see if he knew what was happening in Eos, which he was just not completely memorized. He was at least happy to be at the animal shelters as well as with the children in the orphanages and hospitals. He especially enjoyed having been with the refugee children in the Galahdian district which would hopefully help with donations. 

He was spent by the time he returned to his apartment to change into casual clothing. Ignis was on the phone when he saw him. He quickly hung up and turned to Noctis.

“Good news. It would appear Nyx will be home sooner then expected. If you like to wait at his apartment for him simply ask someone to take you, I have to go.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, thanks Iggy.” Noctis thanked the other and appreciated the help while having a relieved smile at hearing the news. 

“Of, course Noct. And happy birthday, I apologize for not saying it sooner.” Ignis stated and with that left.

Noctis turned and checked to see if he needed to take anything with him before grabbing a simply messenger bag and leaving. When he thought about it, it was ridiculous for him to think he needed to take anything with to Nyx’s. Their apartments practically had everything for the pair from clothes to essentials since the days where they simply started mixing things along. He had asked Nyx once about moving but Noctis knew the answer with the simple lopsided smile Nyx gave him. The other had chosen to live in the Galahdian districts to be with his people. He didn’t want to feel above or felt right living differently form his friends and people to which Noctis accepted and understood with no problem. 

Taking a taxi, he simply watched the night life of Insomnia as he was driven to his destination. Insomnia glowed with so many lights yet there hardly people. In the Galahdian district though it was full of music and people who enjoyed the nights more then anything and this Noctis enjoyed. He made his way to Yama’s only to see it empty to his confusion. Oh, well at least he’ll be hungry in the morning and so he headed on out to Nyx’s place and with he key he made himself when Nyx discovered it, he gave him a puppy look of love for thinking ahead. He unlocked the door and the minute he turned on the lights-

FLASH!

“Surprise!”

“What the hell?!” Noctis shouted as poppers released confetti all over the place and shouts and claps in suite. HE turned and to his shock his friends and family were all present and Nyx in the center with Stella holding out the cake. 

Asteria and Cor were grinning from the side or at least Cor gave some semblance of a smile. Pelna and Prompto with phone and camera were laughing as they recorded the reactions. While Iris, Crowe, Gladio and Libertus held out the poppers of confetti they had already used up. His father stood sitting with Clarus and Ignis, all smiling in amusement at him. Stella after giving the cake to Nyx happily ran over to hug him.

“s dnem rozhdeniya!” she shouted as she leaned up as he picked her up to kiss his cheek. He laughed while turning to Nyx, who held his ow joyous smile.

“Little king.” he greeted before giving Noctis a proper kiss on the lips.

“I thought you were in the field, outside the wall?”

“I was. But it was small mission, to be honest everyone lied to you so we could throw this little surprise.” Nyx admitted while gently guiding the other to Regis, who stood.

“Happy Birthday, my boy.” Regis hugged Noctis tightly and Noctis felt tears in his eyes. He missed these hugs or at least seeing his father with him on his birthdays.

“Thanks, dad.”

“I do apologize but Nyx wanted to celebrate it this way so we all be present we all made excuses to at least give a proper surprise party.”

“I appreciate it really! So, it’s your fault i was left to the wolves this whole day!” Noctis turned on Nyx, who was bringing forth a candle for the cake. The other simply gave his wolfish smirk to the young prince.

“Please, you had it handled. Besides, Pops was more then happy to help decorate and enjoy some freedom from being our wise king.”

Regis clapped Nyx on the arm before gently pushing forth a small box into Noctis’s hand. Noctis immediately started opening the box to find three fishing lures inside. He smiled and could only hug his father once more. Afterwards, drinks and food which Yama-chan cooked, he apparently had been invited to cook for them. He turned to Asteria and Cor, who explained their departure and simply a small outing and Cor simply getting his own gift for Noctis. The gift being a new fishing rod much to his happiness. Among, his friends the usual gifts of sweets and a cup and accessories of bracelets mostly handmade from Pelna, Crowe and Libertus. Out of everyone, it was only Nyx who hadn’t given anything to him. Stella’s gift had been with Ignis in making the cake while he had been monitoring Noctis and Noctis enjoyed the chocolate cake with many berries a familiar recipe Noctis later learned form Tenebrae. 

Eventually, after eating and drinking and everyone simply hanging around with music playing, Nyx stood and walked off to his closet. He quickly pulled out a small box from the closest and quickly snuck Noctis outside to the railing while everyone moved around the small apartment. Asteria and Crowe though noticed and simply watched while Pelna looked a little nervous. 

Stepping out, Nyx twirled Noctis around before letting the prince hug him tightly. 

“I loved this and honestly impressed by how you got everyone to help. Even, Luna and Sellie.” 

“It wasn’t. Claus was so hard to convince and well Mamochka over heard the whole thing and you know how she and he but heads. So, thank her. Pops was able to feel like a normal person and also as a dad, did a great job with decorations.” Nyx told while Noctis hummed with a pleased smile and noting the horribly cut ribbons and drawn banner on the door.

“Thanks for that. I will say thanks later to mamochka later.” Noctis expressed when Nyx held out the box. 

Noctis gave a look but nonetheless took the gift and gently opened it. He was surprised by what was inside. A black leather cord with different beads of glass and silver metal and a beautiful shade of blue, and a few shiny black ones hanging on it. A few braided cords hung but not too long and in the center was a fish hook with a small gem in the center that he recognized as a moonstone. 

“For you, I made it with help form Pel of course but I think you can tell what I did.”

“Nyx, its beautiful.”

Nyx motioned for Noctis to turn and with ease the Galahdian placed the necklace properly around Noctis’s neck. Noctis reached and gently clicked the beads together to hear a feint ring. Pelna’s specialty in making the beads make a beautiful ringing noise when hitting one another.

He then turned and pulled Nyx by the braids into a more passionate kiss. Hollowing was heard from within and immediately the pair turned to see Prompto and Gladio gagging. While Crowe and Stella an Iris cheered for them. The pair returned to the apartment to enjoy the night. Nyx though noted his mother’s eyes catching Noctis’s necklace and with a simple glance pulled Nyx over for a talk.

“Nyx..”

“He doesn’t know what it means.”

“…Volchonok…it is a little too soon.” she muttered noting Pelna’s glances over. Liberties and Crowe’s expression showed that they recognized the item and Libertus groaned though he excused himself as not feeling well. Crowe though gave a look to Nyx which said enough we need to talk but later.

“Mamochka, please I am not going to tell him besides for it to be official he needs to give me one too.”

Asteria gave a look and looked to her bracelet which Cor wore a near almost replica with a different design. She sighed and gently patted Nyx before excusing herself with Cor. Eventually, Iris and Libertus left with Libs offering to take Iris home. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto left.

“You’re not staying over ?” Noctis asked Stella as she prepared to leave with Regis and Clarus.

“I think you and bol’shaya noch want some time alone.” she stated as she gave both men a kiss. Crowe though snorted and immediately both men turned to her.

“You both have no shame at all.” her implication caused Noctis to flare up red and Nyx to glare while Clarus gave a pained groan while Regis merely chuckled.

“What do you mean auntie, I meant they probably want to talk alone and hug and so forth?” Stella blinked innocently while Crowe choked on her words and Pelna merely laughed and soon left with her.

“You know what I love about little star is just she always has our back.” Nyx laughed and Noctis nodded as they picked up though as Nyx leaned onto his back and started nipping gently his neck. 

“She does indeed. Always on our side…Nyx, my volk please…”

Nyx smirked but as they faced one another a look of utter adoration then appeared and slowly the two maneuvered to the bed. And in that moment Noctis Lucis Caelum felt all the love he had in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyx and Noct have a personal notebook they use to communicate when Nyx is outside the wall and Umbra is the only one who can reach him and he can't call or text Noctis until he is getting back to Insomnia. Anyway, the necklace..in Galahd giving any jewelry item given to another is a proposal to the other.the braids later on are acceptance of the engagement Noctis has yet to know though so won't that be interesting.


End file.
